boxingfandomcom-20200214-history
International Boxing Association
|bgcolor = |fgcolor = |image = Association Internationale de Boxe Amateur (logo).JPG |image_border = |size = 200px |alt = |caption = |map = |msize = |malt = |mcaption = |abbreviation = AIBA |motto = |formation = 1946 |extinction = |type = Sports federation |status = |purpose = |headquarters = Lausanne, Switzerland |location = |coords = |region_served = Worldwide |membership = |language = |leader_title = President |leader_name = Dr Wu Ching-kuo |main_organ = Congress |parent_organization = |affiliations = International Olympic Committee |num_staff = |num_volunteers = |budget = |website = |remarks = }} The International Boxing Association, originally the Association Internationale de Boxe Amateur and still referred to as the AIBA is a sport organization that sanctions amateur (Olympic-style) boxing matches and awards world and subordinate championships. Recently, AIBA has been trying to build its own professional version of boxing, where boxers would retain their Olympic eligibility, through the team tournament league known as World Series of Boxing and planned AIBA Pro Boxing. Competitions Since 11th March 2013, new rules apply to AIBA governed boxing. It now lists three different competitions: * AOB - AIBA Open Boxing, formerly known as amateur or Olympic boxing, remains the main competition within AIBA * APB - AIBA Pro Boxing, new professional boxing league, that will launch in 3rd quarter of 2013 * WSB - World Series of Boxing, semi-professional team tournament History During the 1920 Summer Olympics in Antwerp, representatives from the national associations of England, France, Belgium, Brazil and the Netherlands met in a preliminary consortium for the foundation of an international boxing federation: The Federation Internationale de Boxe Amateur (FIBA). The official foundation has been celebrated on the 24th of August. Right after, international competitions appeared in the boxing arena, allowing amateurs to compete in well-known tournaments. In November 1946, a consensus was met to give way for the boxing governing body to regain the loss of credibility due to the behaviour of some leading officials in World War II.AIBA History The FIBA was dissolved and the English Amateur Boxing Association in partnership with the French Boxing Federation decided to create AIBA; the Association Internationale de Boxe Amateur. The European Association is called EUBC Sixty years later, AIBA continued to govern boxing in the Olympic Games without using the word "amateur". Until now, amateur boxing has been present on all continents with continental championships as well as World Cups and World Championships organised by AIBA. Since 2005 AIBA hold the Boxing World Cup. The AIBA has since 2006 been headed by Wu Ching-kuo. In 2010, AIBA launched semi-professional tournament called World Series of Boxing (WSB). Boxers fight for their teams and receive salaries. Matches are held in five different weight classes, boxers compete in five three-minute rounds, don't wear headgear and are bare-chested. The judging system is similar to professional boxing. However, boxers are still considered amateur, so they may compete in amateur competitions, such as Olympic Games. In August 2011, Olympic news outlet Around the Rings reported that the AIBA unanimously approved the creation of its own professional boxing brand in addition to WSB. "With AIBA Professional Boxing, the boxer from the very beginning knows what is going to happen to them and what is going to be their long-term career," said president Wu. AIBA professional boxing action is set to begin in late 2013. Organisation Events * Boxing World Cup * World Series Boxing * AIBA Pro Boxing (launching in autumn 2013) See also * Anwar Chowdhry * Val Barker Trophy References External links * Category:International Boxing Association Category:Amateur boxing Bo Bo